1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cameras and, more specifically, to video cameras.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video conference calling may allow participants to see other participants in the call using video connections (e.g., between cameras/monitors). Video conferencing systems may use cameras to capture images of conference participants at one site to transmit and display to conference participants at another site. Some conference systems may place the camera on top of the video monitor that is displaying the other participants. Because the participants in the conference will probably be facing the video monitor, the placement of the camera on top of the video monitor may allow conference participants to speak during the conference without needing to face a different direction to have their video captured. Because cameras in video conference systems may be placed on top of video monitors in the video conference system, the size of the camera used may be limited. For example, high definition (HD) cameras provide high definition images, but they may be too large and too difficult to control for a video conferencing system. It may not be possible to place a HD camera on top of a display monitor as part of a conference system.
Traditionally, a tilt motor on the HD camera may be used in a rotating head of the HD camera structure and coupled to a lens/sensor assembly on the HD camera. A panning mechanism on the HD camera may need to overcome inertia of not only the lens/sensor assembly, but also the inertia of the tilt motor and linkage in the rotating head of the HD camera. In addition, traditional HD cameras may use thick cables to send analog signals (which may be susceptible to noise).